


loss

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IT'S SHORT N SWEET, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: losing is a tough pill to swallow





	loss

It was a hard loss, against a no-name team from a different country. But the reffing had been shitty and Nekoma was feeling the injuries they had. It was a difficult loss to swallow. 

Kuroo stayed strong for the team, praising the goods and giving constructive advice on the lows. It was a practice match, he reminded them, and it didn’t count for anything. It was there to help them get better, to improve. He rested a hand on Kenma’s shoulder, squeezing slightly. The taller boy held his head up high and lined up to shake hands with the opposing team. They jeered in a foreign language and laughed, and the captain could feel the anger behind him, his teammates glaring and steaming. But he stood tall and gracious, treating each player with respect. And the rest of the team followed because he was their leader; their captain.

After the coach talked to them, giving them the next day off of practice, Nekoma filed into the locker room, quiet and somber. This wasn’t how anyone wanted to start off the season. But they couldn’t change the past; only improve for the future. 

The sound of shuffling and showers became less frequent as the students left, heading home for the weekend. Soon, the only two left were Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma was nearly finished, changing into clean clothes. Kuroo sat on the bench, holding his head in his hands, not saying a word. He didn’t need to keep face anymore, stay strong for his team. 

He felt a hand on the top of his head, smoothing down his unruly wet hair. He stood so that the captain’s forehead was against the bottom of Kenma’s stomach, hot breath against his naval. He melted into the touch, leaning into the boy. Kenma’s hands went to either side of his head, continuing to play with his hair. Kuroo reached up to meet them, holding them still. Kenma could hear his uneven breath, knowing tears were falling. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before the captain stirred, lifting his head and giving him a crooked smile. Kenma smiled back, small and soft, before turning to finish getting ready. Kuroo stood behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, making it significantly more difficult. But soon enough the pair were heading out, locking the doors behind them.

Usually, the two would part ways when they arrived at their houses (located conveniently next to each other). But as Kuroo turned to walk to his house, a hand around his wrist stopped him. Kenma tugged him towards his own house, where the windows were dark and quiet. The taller boy followed wordlessly, fingers intertwining with the others.

Losses were hard, but with the support of his best friend and boyfriend, Kuroo could get through it, and come out of it stronger.


End file.
